


I Can't Do Anything Except Being In Love With You

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [18]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, no not fuck, the slur, use of the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "I love you, Dway." He whispered, burying his head in the crook of Dwayne's neck. "And I'm ready now."Dwayne gasped softly at that unexpected confession."I love you." Michael repeated, stepping back to look into his eyes. "I realized it that night, right after I went home. And I've wanted to tell you since.""...Please say something."
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Six days had passed since they last saw each other, and to Dwayne Michael looked like a heavenly vision. He almost couldn't believe Michael was really there.

He was speechless for a moment, so Michael was the first to break the silence.  
"Hi..." He said, smiling hesitantly.

"Hey!" Dwayne's eyes lit up, and Michael couldn't help his thoughts.  
_'I've missed this smile, I love his smile so much.'_

They stood there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes, neither of them knowing what to do, how to break that awkwardness between them.

"Dway..." Michael said, laying the plastic bag he was carrying on the ground. Dwayne glanced at it suspiciously for a moment, then brought his attention back to Michael, who had walked up to him and was now caressing his face and staring questioningly into his eyes as searching for something.

"I can't go on living without you." Michael confessed, no doubt in his soft voice as he spoke. "I've tried to hate you, I really have. I wanted to hate you so much..." He admitted, closing his eyes as he turned away, but grabbing Dwayne's shoulders, holding him close.

"But I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life." Michael took a deep breath before continuing. "We both know that saying I don't care what you are would be a lie, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I can accept it. Because what we have... I don't want to give that up. I don't want to give us, _you_ , up."  
"I love you, Dway." He whispered, burying his head in the crook of Dwayne's neck. "And I'm ready now."

Dwayne gasped softly at that unexpected confession.  
"I love you." Michael repeated, stepping back to look into his eyes. "I realized it that night, right after I went home. And I've wanted to tell you since."  
"...Please say something." His voice trembled for the first time since he had stepped inside.

There was shock on Dwayne's face, disbelief. For a moment he was quiet, just trying to process what Michael had just said.  
"You mean it." Dwayne's wasn't a question, but Michael felt compelled to answer nonetheless. "I do."  
Joy overwhelmed Dwayne, that wonderful sensation he never thought he'd be able to feel again. He took Michael into his arms once more, the contact making them both shiver.  
Then he pressed his forehead against Michael's gently, and in a heartbeat Dwayne's lips were on his.

Their kiss was pure desperation and need, a longing for closeness that had been consuming them both in the past few days. But after a moment Dwayne stepped back, nervous.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean, I really wanted to, but... did you? Was that okay?" He asked, concern plain on his face.

Michael smiled fondly at seeing how careful Dwayne was, as always. "Kiss me again." He demanded, grabbing Dwayne by the collar of his jacket, and pulling him closer.  
Dwayne smiled relieved, and brought his lips back on Michael's, letting himself go, not holding back anymore, his desperate need plain to see and matched by Michael's.

"I've missed you so much..." Michael confessed after a moment, feeling his eyes watering already. "I'm sorry I left you, but I'm here to stay this time. If you'll have me, that is."

Dwayne looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"I left." Michael explained looking down, the memory of what had happened still hurting him.  
"You what?" Of course Dwayne had heard him just fine, but he wanted to be sure.

"I left." He repeated, holding out a hand to caress Dwayne's incredulous face. "I couldn't stand to live there anymore."  
Michael ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Sam saw us that night, you know? On the boardwalk. Confronted me about it when I came back home. That's why I went to the beach in the first place. I needed to clear my head, figure out what to do."

"Now he's been giving me hell for this past week. And my mum too, she... she told me I need to get _fixed_. She meant no harm but said she wants to help me _beat this illness_ so I can be _normal_ again." Michael was shaking, and Dwayne reached out to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him to the bed, helping him to sit down, then sitting next to him holding him tighter, his protective instincts taking over.

But Michael kept on talking, he needed to get this out, his eyes still staring into space as he continued. "Even my grandpa, the man who couldn't be bothered! Grandpa calls me a fucking faggot, shame of the family and I couldn't take it anymore."

Dwayne felt the pain coming from Michael and it broke his heart not knowing what to do to make it better. "It's okay, you're here now." He ended up saying, tentatively.

"Will you let me stay?" Michael was on the verge of tears as he spoke, fear of rejection clear in his tone. "I know I let you down-" His voice cracked and he finally started crying. "But I just need you so much..."  
Dwayne wrapped his arms around him, gently, careful not to hurt him.

Michael had missed that, the physical contact. He grabbed Dwayne and held onto him with all his strength.  
"Can I stay?" He begged. _'Please don't kick me out, I'll do anything!'_  
"Of course, baby. Of course!" Dwayne was quick to reassure him. "I've been waiting for you for so long, how could I ever deny you that?"

"I would have come earlier, you know? Missed you so much... But they wrecked my bike so I wouldn't get away." Michael explained.   
"You walked all the way here?"  
"Yeah..." Michael confessed, his voice low.  
"You must be so tired, you should lay down." Dwayne offered, but Michael shook his head. "I can sleep on the couch, it's no big deal."

Dwayne sighed. "Baby, listen. I don't want to pressure you, but I want you to know you're more than welcome in my bed. We don't have to do anything, just sleep." He thought it over for a second, then spoke again. "Hell, you know what? _I'll_ take the couch, I just want you to be comfortable."  
"Don't!" Michael sounded almost panicked as he grabbed Dwayne's arm, his nails nearly breaking the skin in desperation.  
"No?" Dwayne asked, needing to be sure.  
Micheal shook his head. "No. I want to be close to you, feel you next to me." Tears fell from his eyes as Michael whispered. "I missed you so much... Don't leave me."  
"I would never." Dwayne assured him, running a hand on his cheek.

Michael smiled and, convinced, got out of his shoes and jacket, and laid down on the bed. Dwayne laid down next to him, his hands tentatively resting on Michael's arm.  
Michael saw the hesitant look on his face and put his hands on Dwayne's, guiding them past his waist so Dwayne was holding him.  
"It's okay, I like your hands on me." Michael reassured him, grabbing his face in his hands and pulling him close.

He wanted to stay up, to talk to Dwayne and tell him all the things he never dared to, say how sorry he was and swear he'd never leave him again, but the Sun was coming up and even in the darkness of the cave Michael could feel how it affected him.

"Don't worry, we'll have time to talk in the evening." Dwayne reassured him, looking at him and smiling sleepily.  
Michael relaxed then, and in no time he was already asleep, curled up in the arms of the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Michael brought along the tiny teddy bear Dwayne won for him, it's in that plastic bag with all the rest of his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes that evening, Michael was face to face with Dwayne, already awake and smiling at him. "Good morning, baby."  
"Hey." Michael smiled back. "I love waking up beside you. Feels right." He said, snuggling closer to Dwayne.  
He felt a hand running through his hair and hummed content. They stayed like that for a moment, then Dwayne finally got up. "You want some fresh clothes?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks. I haven't got many, and they're definitely not the cleanest." Michael said, glancing at his plastic bag still on the floor.  
He had grabbed as many things as he could fit in his bag, and his clothes surely weren't folded nicely.

"Good thing I still have this, then." Dwayne said, taking something out of his closet.  
It was his sweater, Michael realized, the one he'd given Dwayne that night at the boardwalk.  
He took it in his hands and smiled. "It smells like you." He pointed out.

He dressed in silence, feeling Dwayne's eyes on him.  
As he turned to face him, a question popped into Michael's mind. "Dwayne? What do we do now?" He asked, uncertain.  
"Whatever we want." Dwayne reassured him, and felt how Michael relaxed realizing it was true. They really could do anything they wanted.  
He was finally free.

"We could stay here and cuddle," Dwayne suggested, "or we could get ready for a night on the boardwalk with the boys."

Michael shivered at that, afraid of what he might have to witness. _'Does that mean you'll kill tonight?'_  
"Not in front of you, if you don't want me to." Dwayne reassured him, answering his unspoken question.  
"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, I'm sorry." Michael confessed, ashamed of how much he still loathed this side of Dwayne.  
"That's okay, in time you'll get used to it."

 _'I'll have to...'_ Michael reasoned, feeling his thirst always present inside him, like a light buzzing in the back of his mind. He could ignore it most of the time, but if he focused on it it became an obsession. And Michael knew it would only grow louder.

"Want to drink from me?" Dwayne offered, feeling how Michael's thirst grew just by thinking about it.  
"I..." Michael had been trying to build up the courage to ask him since the night before "Yes, please!"  
Dwayne smiled and sat down next to him. "Take my throat this time."

Michael panicked at that. "I... I'll make a mess, Dway. I don't know how to do this."  
Dwayne just smiled. "Nonsense. Here, I'll guide you through it."

He pulled Michael closer and led him to the crook of his neck. "Ok, your mouth goes here - no a bit higher..." Dwayne instructed him, gently guiding his head where it needed to be. "There, can you feel the vein right under? That's what you need to pierce."  
"Don't be scared, go on and break the skin."

Michael's heart was beating faster now, and Dwayne felt his teeth bite into the skin, but they were blunt, human. Inefficient.  
"No, baby. Stop. You're going at it the wrong way." Dwayne sighed, pushing him away gently. "You're doing this like a task. You should try to enjoy yourself, don't think too hard." He explained. "Once you do, you'll feel the change within you. Embrace it, lose yourself into it."

Michael nodded. He knew he was holding back, still unconsciously disgusted by how much he wanted this, but Dwayne's words calmed him down and the smell of his blood under the skin made it hard to control himself for much longer.

Soon he lost himself into that inviting scent. Dwayne had been right, Michael felt the change coming, and tried not to fight it this time.  
"There you are. Don't worry now, there's nothing you can do that will hurt me."  
That realization was all it took for Michael to give in completely.

He bit down hard into Dwayne's flesh, and the blood flowed into his mouth immediately, hot and rich down his throat as he swallowed it eagerly, feeling how his strength came back with each mouthful.  
Michael took his time to lick the bite wound clean even after it had healed, then closed the distance from Dwayne's neck to his lips in no time.

Dwayne could taste his own blood in Michael's mouth and, without thinking, bit down on Michael's lips, bloodlust taking over him. He collected the drops of blood with his tongue and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, matched by Michael's own muffled whines.  
It was the first time Dwayne ever drank his blood. He had never tasted anything like it, and it took all his self-control not to deepen the bite to get more blood flowing.

Instead Dwayne released his hold on Michael's neck, both of them breathing heavily as their lips parted.  
"That was incredible." Michael said in a husky voice, staring at Dwayne with a smile.  
"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, smiling smugly.  
"Yes, thank you so much."  
"No, thank _you_." Dwayne replied. "Now, have you decided what you wanna do tonight?"  
"I think I'd like to stay here, have the night just for the two of us. Is that alright?" He asked in a small voice.   
"Sounds good to me." Dwayne answered, laying down on the bed again.

With a mischievous smile that matched Dwayne's, Michael was quick to lay down beside him.  
This was gonna be a great night.


End file.
